Candy Is Sweet
by SilverWolf1989
Summary: Events that occurred before the events of the Moonlight Howl.


Sweet As Candy (Warning: Sexual Content)

It was the night of the moonlight howl and all the Alphas and Omegas were busy finding partners to howl with at the bright full moon that shown that evening. Humphrey, Shakey, Salty and Mooch were shot down in flames as usual by every female that walked by. And as usual that was fine with them. More time for them to play hackysack with a berry branch while the other wolves howled the night away. Soon enough, they found a broken-off branch attached to five blueberries. They began playing.

Ten minutes into playing hackysack, Humphrey missed his shot and without warning tripped over his paws and fell to the ground. The branch landed next to him lightly. Humphrey opened his eyes and grunted in pain, then suddenly stole a quick glance nearby and tilted his head slightly. What had caught his interested attention were the two local Omega wolves Candy and Sweets, two hot lovely wolves who clearly had no partners with them. They had disappeared behind the nearby berry bush the four Omega *broskis* had stolen their berry branch from. Steadily, Humphrey regained his footing and began walking towards the bush followed by his pals. They located an opening in the bush and being as pervy as they were, they started watching with intrigued interest.

Candy landed with a soft thud against the wet grass from the previous night's rainstorm as Sweets gently pinned her against her chest. The light grey-furred wolf giggled playfully at her brown-furred love partner who in turn nuzzled her wet nose against Candy's exposed neck. "Mmm..." Candy moaned softly. Sweets heard Candy's soft moans and slipped her tongue out from between her warm lips. Candy watched inquisitively, then closed her eyes slowly and felt Sweets' warm wet tongue moved up against her cheek. For the past few minutes, Sweets licked Candy's cheek and muzzle lovingly. During that time Candy's tail wagged excitedly, awaiting what she knew would come eventually.

Sweets noticed her oncoming pleasure and ceased licking momentarily, looking deep into Candy's eyes. Candy looked up at Sweets with big puppy-like eyes and said, "Please, Sweets? Down there..." Sweets seemed to get what Candy was asking her and grinned that beautiful smile of hers. She then moved her face away from Candy's and edged herself between her bi-partner's legs. Candy looked downwards with interest, then began moaning again sexily as Sweets stroked her exposed crotch with her left front paw. Sweets pawed over Candy's furry pussy softly, just soft enough as to not graze Candy's love spot with her sharp claws. Feeling this gentle rubbing on her crotch made Candy groan with pleasant ecstasy. After all, this was the first time she had ever had any sexual contact with another of her kind and a female at that. No, not just a female but her best friend. Her friend she had known since puphood, she had gone to Omega school with her. She had sat next to her everyday, being taught the Omega ways by Sweets's mother Jeena. Oh, if Jeena knew what she and Sweets were doing right now...

Apparently, Sweets was having the same exact thoughts as her friend. If her mother knew what the two of them were doing, she probably would've separated them for good. Jeena was a stickler for the rules, an obedient by-the-book Omega. Much like Tony, the leader of the Eastern wolf pack. Only major difference would've been that Tony was in fact an Alpha wolf and not an Omega wolf like herself, her mother and Candy. Slowly, Sweets shook her head and erased those thoughts away. She was being silly. Her mother would've understood, certainly. She was young, inexperienced, curious about the thoughts of mating. Most positively, her mother was probably in fact the same way. Heck...Jeena may have started with her own gender as well. It required no effort, no thrusting, no penetration. Just gentle, passionate loving. She knew that if her mother knew about what they were currently entangled in, she would've understood and may even have been proud of her for taking a shot at it. Especially since she was at that right age...

During this brief time, Sweets had completely forgotten that she was still rubbing her paw over Candy's crotch. Her paw had become quickly tired as she laid down on her white underbelly, slowly moving her paw away. Candy noticed the ceasing and continued to lay on her back, resting her eyes tiredly. Then suddenly she felt a tingling wet sensation between her legs and began moaning again softly, keeping her eyes closed. The sensation she was feeling was in fact Sweets' tongue moving up over Candy's exposed vagina. Wet saliva drizzled over Candy's crotch warmly. The grey Omega wolf wagged her tail again gently as Sweets touched upon her clitoris. Intense erotic pleasure surged through Candy's body while Sweets quietly slipped her tongue between Candy's pussy lips. "Ohh..." Candy gasped surprisingly, feeling Sweets's wet pink tongue move up against both sides of her vaginal wall. Her body writhed slowly and erotically. This movement urged Sweets to tongue Candy's crotch further and deeper. She went so deep that she had managed to locate Candy's own G-Spot, the area of her pussy that would cause extreme sexual pleasure and 100% imminent orgasm. Giggling, Sweets rubbed her tongue up against Candy's Spot and licked around there rapidly. Candy moaned loudly, writhing her body frantically. Sweets smiled and licked Candy's Spot faster and faster, her tail wagging happily while doing so. Within a few minutes, Candy had reached intense orgasmic pleasure and poured semen out of her vagina and all over Sweets' muzzle.

After cum excretion had subsided, Sweets pulled her muzzle away from Candy's moist crotch. Candy panted softly, her tail still wagging slowly. Sweets grinned sweetly, then laid her chin down upon Candy's pussy and closed her eyes. Candy grinned as well, then shut her own eyes softly and fell into a light sleep. Shortly afterwards, Sweets had fallen asleep as well.

Behind the berry bush, the four horny wolves were completely satisfied with their evening. And they all had huge throbbing boners to show for it...


End file.
